my_little_pony_friendship_is_magic_rakoon1fandomcom-20200214-history
Chomei
Chomei, more commonly known as the Seven-Tails is one of the Tailed Beasts. Personality Chomei seems to have a happy, go-lucky personality — which he seemingly shares with his jinchuriki as shown when he introduced himself to Star, referring to himself as "Lucky Seven Chomei", which might be an allusion to the fact that he has seven tails and the number seven having long been seen as a lucky as well as a happy number. Skills As a tailed beast, Chomei posses massive amounts of energy that he can share with others and can use the Tailed Beast Bomb. Using his wings, he can emit blinding powder and has the ability to fly. He also utilises insect-based attacks, such as biting or ramming his horn into the enemy. He can also create energy threads for a cocoon which blocks energy absorption spell. He has immense durability, able to withstand being slammed into the ground by Kurama. Family Description in the Saga Background Seven-Tails and the other Tailed Beasts first came into being when the Lord of Order divided Ten-Tails' energy in nine parts and then he gave each a name. Some time after being created, the Lord of Order explained to the young tailed beasts that a link existed between them despite their separation. He also foretold of a day when they would be brought together again - though not as they were - and that at that time someone would emerge to show them what true power is. Over the centuries, Seven-Tails developed an hatred towards the Lord of Order's other creations due to the way they treated him and his brethren. At one point, he is captured by the ponies of Maretonia and sealed inside a Jinchuriki. Eventually, Silver Mist becomes his Jinchuriki. Star Knight and the Nine-Tailed Fox In "One-Tail in Danger", Silver Mist attempted to stop Strings from extracting Shukaku from his host Strongpaw. His failed attempt caused him to draw the attention of Strings, who, manipulated by Adagio, also began extracting Chōmei. Ultimately, the extraction was stopped by the intervention of the Generals of Order. In "Star Knight's Next Step", Seven-Tails is extracted from Silver Mist and sealed inside the Demonic Statue. In "A Team of Two", after Son Goku was resealed into the Demonic Statue, the General of Chaos, who was intent on going all-out from that point on, forced Silver Mist to fully transform into the Seven-Tails. The opposing tailed beasts prepared to attack the opposition, but they were rebuffed by a fully-transformed Star. After the Seven-Tails was grabbed mid-flight and sent plummeting to the ground by Star and Kurama, the opposing beasts regrouped and then prepared a collaborative Tailed Beast Bomb, which was met by one from Star and Kurama. In "Star Shield", Chomei is pulled out of Obito through the combined teamwork of the Alliance, thus freeing it, alongside with the other imprisoned tailed beasts. In "Strongpaw's Plea", after Strongpaw is able to convince Shukaku to help him seal Hepheus, Chomei and the other tailed beasts decided to help, as they owe that to Star. In "The Beginning of the End", when Hepheus ran towards the tailed beasts, both Shukaku and Strongpaw conjured numerous sand bullets and were able to restrain the General's movements. Using the opportunity to attack, the tailed beasts each took a swing at their opponent, giving sand-manipulating duo an opening to use their Desert Imperial Funeral Seal, but Hepheus managed to escape the sand pyramid. As Star in Tailed Beast Mode pinned Hepheus down with a tail, Chomei and the other tailed beasts joined in and did the same to increase the damage, but the General of Chaos survived their attacks and retreated to a safe distance. Hepheus quickly summoned the Demonic Statue from Grogar's body, and is able to repel the tailed beasts. With the tailed beasts stunned, Hepheus then chained them up and sealed them back into the Demonic Statue. In "A Meeting With the Lord of Order", the energy Chomei transferred to Star earlier, manifested within his subconscious along with the other tailed beasts to speak with the young jinchūriki and the Lord of Order. There, they all voiced their shared belief that Star was the child of prophecy. In "The End of the War", during the battle against the tyrannical deity, Chomei and the other tailed beasts continued to support Star by giving him their combined power to overwhelm him. Ultimately, the Lord of Chaos was defeated by Star who used the Lord of Order's power to eject all the tailed beasts from him and seal him away in Discordia. After the Lord of Order and his Generals summoned both the tailed beasts and the others back to the real world, the tailed beasts began to discuss their plans for the future since they were finally free. Light and Darkness – The Shadow of Midnight In "Hunting the Predator", Chomei and the other tailed beasts oversee Star's training using their energies. Appearances Legends: *Y - Appears and have an active role *N - Do not appears and is not mentioned directly by the characters. *B - Appears, but have a passive role or his or her appearance is implicit *M - Mentioned directly by the characters. Category:Order and Chaos Saga Characters Category:Tailed Beasts